Bootymazing Skyrim Fanfic
by Hilk101
Summary: Join our heros on there adventure through skyrim! MOAR 2 COME!


**BOOTYMAZANG SKYRIM FANFIC BY DURP HILK POOPNUGGETDURP AND HILK AND MABEE POOP AND BEEFCAKE AND HILK IS THERE TOO! I THINK. BUT ACTUALLY BUMMY STANK!**

**Prologue**

Welcome to the bootymazing fanfic! Join our heros, Hyla, the lesbian bigamist High Elf, Chickendorr, the extremely buff Wood Elf dragonborn, And Cerwin the Nord in her midlife crisis. On their journey they meet various charecters. Such as The Dark Elf child Buttnakhad, the orc woman Nugget and the Really Really Buff redgaurd Mekhi! Also special appearances from your favorite celebrities like, Nicki Minaj, Gandalf, Pewdiepie, Stephano and Ulfric stormcloak! Enjoy the action packed adventure! With a wonderfully well written story! Now enjoy! And don't forget to share with your friends!

hyla serwin and dnickendorr played in the snow And suddenly, Ulfric Stormcloak frolicked BUTTNAKAHD in the snow, singing "hey i just met you and this is crazy but here's my numbah so call me mAYBE" hyla ran to ulfric and made out with him while serwin sat there with shock and dnickendorr said "buttnaked is not cool ulfric" and he said "BLARGHHRAHH I DONT CARE ABOUT DAT" and dnickendorr shed one tear before he stabbed ulfric in his buttnakehd face. serwin screamed and said "WHy would u do dat?!" and dnickendorr looked down and started crying and said "because i love hyla" EDITORS NOTE AHHH SHOCKER DRAMA BOMB and serwin went "whaaaaaAAAAt" and he said "jk trollolol" and hyla cried because she wanted dnickendorr to love4evr her but he dont and dnickendorr said "i totes love ulfric like u serwin and if ah cant have him NOONE CAN" serwin screamed and shot him with a glowy blue magic thing and dnickendorr fell down and he cried but he got up and shouted FURKDOHAAA and sesdrwin flew backward. Hyla laughed when she fell. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHGHAHLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLTROLO OLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOGHAHAHHAHAHROFL! "SHUT UP!" Cerwin said as she drew her giant battleaxe that she toatally has. "Ooooh!' Nickendor said. SHE IS GOIN AT CHO LIEEFEA!" Than Hyla drew her bow. oooh snap! ulfric said. Then Hyla shot him and he fell over but didnt die because he were ESSENTIAL! Ouch He said drunkilly. suddenly hyla pooped all over Nickendorr  
AAAAH HE SCREAMED DONT DODAT! HAHAHAHAHTROLLOLOLOOOLO She said. suddenly Hyla said that she loved chickendorr but chicjendorr said no i hate u stupid buttscheek and Hyla rcriedunced her lesbianism. Then she said "NAH Lol jk i hate u" umm chickendorrn said ur a butt y u do dat and cerwin said "who wants to go have ice cream" and ulfric suddenly came back to life and kissed hyla in her stpid modded beauty face NOOOO HYLA SMED I DONT WANNA KISS! "omg you perv!" Said cerwin. Then she ran over to chickendorr and the made out. Then they ran off to go get married in riften. Ulfric stood there BUUTNAKAHD. Then Hyla saw Hemskir. And she killed him. Nickendorr got really mad because Hemskir was his friend wiff him :3. OMG Hyla how cud u! TROLOLOLOLOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLO! she screamed then scince he was weak she resurrected him wiff console commands. Then hyla= said i love someone and Nickendoenorr said who? she looked down, took a deep breath, and said LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ulfric said NOOOOooOOpoOoOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOOoOOOOoO and stuff" Then Nickendorr remembered how cerwin and chichjendorr left. suddenly they came back and he said wel well well looks like u butts came beack and pooped and they said not fo you for dat hottie over there and they pointed at...sven!omgomgomg he said hey can u give this letter to camilla and it was LIES so they said f dat bro and sven cried because he is so lonelyThen nickendorr ran off and married cammilaa and then the had 9000000 kids noooo that is not what happened what hapnd was they said lets have BABYS but camilla was like bunk dat bro and he stabbed her with a golden CLAW then he picked up the trader guys BUTTNAKHAD FACE AND BURNED IT. suddenly a wild pewdiepie ran into the snow with stephano and said AHHH AMNESIA MONSTER and there it was so dey ran and The toys from toystory watched only to see him fart out his dragonshout and it died and dey couldnt find pewdiepoop so they ran away and jumd off a cliff but what happended was that a dragon flew and picked them up and said wernt that bad and that dont kill us so they said they wouldnt kill dragons anymore except hyla stabbed it and we were all like NOOOOOOO and we crash landed and it hurt and we landed in jarl bulgruff's house and a kid looked at the ruins and told him i guess that dragon meat is TENDER then mr chair ate hi babys AND RARE and ate the meat and it was gross. Then Hyla went up to the jarls quarters with Irileth. suddenly sje was like imma eat yo babies and hyla said NOOO I WILL EAT YOURS AND ATE HER FACE Then Nickendorr joind in and then they had i big fun happy time and they were all happy until frothar came in and joind then i was awkward. suddenly out of nowhere a nother dragon flew in and said U KILLED MYBRO and we all said it was hyla and she was like f u gais and the dragon grabbed her and flew off and we screamed NOOooOoOoOoOo DATS DIRTYYYY and then cerwin said nooo... i must save hyla! ad she rean off and flew in da air because she farts rainbows listening emilie autumn AND MY chemical romance and sung as she flew into the sunset looking for hyla and suddenly she saw her and she was preggnant yo and wat happened was dat da dragon diddled her but she said its ok i will just go back to an old save ans she did and wasn mpreg anymoooo and everything was cool until cerwin said i have to leave, kissed poodiepie and flew off wit Chickendorr Went off with Ulfric. Hyla left with Everyone else and then they all lived poopily evar afta! UNTIL... She was prego again and this time it was wiff irileth! They went off with lydia and irileth and had a marrige thresome. ooh dats dirtyy do u think so well i better not show u where the lemo-nade is made sweet lemondade suddenly out of nowhere hyla said that she was gon' kill da baby den jumped off a bed before shouting dat da bay …...WAS LYDIASSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHH AND SHE HIT SPLAT AND CRIES loljk she dont die she flies using her magic fart power and swings upward and poops out a dragon and it says mommuyyyy noo! Then Everyone was like OOOOOHOHOHOHOHohzohoOHOoOoz! Then Irileth and lydia were really mad at her and she admitted she really didnt reload a save. They forgave her. Then Cerwin was like lets go get our nails done! YAY! Then they went to the spa and the bathers critisized there bodies. Then they got plastic surgery (more like dirty stank surgery) And they looked supa hot because of all the mods they had. Then Chikendorr was all like mad because she had an xbox and couldnt get no mods. So she was butt ugly. Then Cerwin And hyla both split up anfter a hard night at the club. Then toby came ovar and was like heeyyy. Then they were all some oooh yeaahh! Then they want to try to do a quest. They went to the collage of winterhold and went to Saarthal and all ended up gettin knocked up by draugers. So the Three pregnant ladies went back to the collage and were somehow now the archmage (or hyla was) Then They remembered that nickendorr was a guy and they were all like OMG HOW R U PREGGERS! He then admitted he...WAAS NOT ACCUTALLY! Then they want back to dragonsreach and saw That one grl. She saw that there was a dragon and then it fell dow and died for no reason. Then she saw how undercooked it was and went on a murder spree cause she were MAD! Then Hyla Cerwin And Nickendorr shower up. OMFG they said when they got there there was a huge battle going on between the stormcloaks and the imerials. The Thalmor was there too. Then they left and went to Markarth. Cerwin hated it there. so they went back to frolic in the snow. Then A wild Aela The Huntress showed up COMPLETELY BUTTNAKHAD! OMG thats not cool cerwin said. Yeah said hyla not again! Then she was singing Friday. It was friday and evry boduy in da club was pumpin. BOOF CHA BOOMFAKACHAMABOOF OHH aahhh! lololoololo Said Nickendorr. This is soo fun. Then cerwin got a new hairstyle and looked like skrillex. Then she became the dj and played emilie autum and erybudy left. Then Aela Died of horrible music and died more from her BUTTNAKHAD pregnancy. oh who is this baby? They all said. When they saw the baby it was... A DARK ELF THAT LOOKED EXATLY LIKE ATHIS! But Athis was also preggers with irileths baby but irileth was prego withe hylas baby and Hyla was prego with lydias baby and lydia was prego with ionas baby and iona was prego with cerwins baby and cerwin was prego with Nickendorrs baby! So the baby is technically Nickendorrs! So he named it Buttnakhed because Aela was buttnakhad.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Buttnakhad was a ten year old all of his parents were dead all like 50 of dem. Exept Hyla Cerwin ANd Nickendorr! Cerwin and Chickendorr walked up to Buttnakhad and Chickendorr was an abusive dad, and slapped him in the face and said "LISTEN UP IF YOU WANNA BE A TRUE MAN TAKE DIS DAGGER AND GO FIGHT A BEAR" Chickendorr picked up Buttnakhad by the butt and threw him into a pit with a bear. "AHGAWD DADDY HALP" He screamed, as he scrambled to survive. Cerwin glared at Poopindor and said "STOP BEIN' MEAN TO DA BABIE"She screeched. "MOMMMY AHM NOTA BABY ANYMOH" He shouted. "well fine dont have my halp you butt" cerwin said as she stormed off. derpendorr laughed to himself as the bear tore apart his only son. "I HATE CHILDREN" he screeched. He wondered where hyla was. he started shouting "HYYYYLA" and so did cerwin. cerwin asked "what happened to buttnakhad?" Dizzledorr just smiled and said "he's gone." suddenly you heart FART FART FART and hyla was flyin around bein awesome with her dragon friends and we were like ITS SO BEAUTIFUL and cerwin and GURLindorr cried of the beauty. suddenly the earth moved. then again, and again. a hand popped out. it was...ULFRIC BACK FROM DAAA DEAD! he got up and said cerwin i lurrrv you kiss me so she did and when they did a dragon came and said "will u ulfric take cerwin as yo bride" and he said "hmmmm... sure" so they were married and flew into the air and hyla had a sonic rainfart holding them and flew through the air going PLLLLLLLPPBBTHRR (fart noises) but ulfric suddenly saw lydia and he was life "mm dat hawt" and fell to the earth but it was too big of a fall so he fell through the earth, dragging lydia with him. "LYDDDIAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hyla screamed. she loved lydia. suddenly a dude named mekhi was lahk ayoo watap and they were all like the sky and he stabbed pewdiepie and pewdiepie fell down and said " ARRGH I HAVE TO CARRY ON" but he dint and he diieeeeddd and cerwin said "NOOOOooOOOoOOOo" cuz she watched all of pewdie's vids. Then Cerwin smacked hyla cross da mouf! GIRL GET CHO SELF TO GETHA! NO! Hyla smacked her back. Then Buttendorr pulled down his pants and farted on them all. EWW! DAT IS SOOOO GROSS! they both said and he "goatsied". They threw up all over the place. Then Buttnakhad rose from the dead and flewover to chikendorr. DIE! he yelled. Then Chickendorr pooped all over him. Ugh. (EDITORS NOTE: The next part is REALLY intense) They all farted so loudly until the earth split in two and everybody fell into the center of the earth. Lydia was there and she was in "the nude". Then hyla ran over and wrapped her arms around her and she stared into Lydias Beutiful Green eyes. Oh lydia. she said. Then lydia pooped on ulfrics dead body. and they laughed so hard. Then they rememberd the lava they were standing in! Everyone was dieing! Cerwin was standing there flailing her arms screaming as her and her dress sank deeper and she burned to death. Chickendorr was in a trance and couldnt feel or think as his brain fried. Buttnakhad screamed his wonderful childish screem as his body was engulfed by lava. Pewdiepie was silent as he clutched stefano and silently cried. Ulfric was already dead. Irileth cried for help but noone was there for her this time. Frothar tried to escape but was melted alive. Mekhi flexed his giant muscels one last time. The amnesia monster roared as he was put in further and more unbearable pain. Aela was trying to reach her dying son but couldnt escape the horrors there. And lastly Hyla and lydia clutched each other tight as they slowly sank to their deaths. Then Hyla reloaded a save! Every one was A-ok! They were happy until alduin came and crashed the party. he breathed fire on every living thing in sight. Then he saw hyla. Hey baby! He said. Then hyla and lydia and irileth jumped on his back and flew to his cave to do some "unmetionable" gross said he punched the dragon and it instantly died. Then swishy unicorny color stuff flew around him and he got a knew shout. He souted at cerwin and she flew back and took an arrow to the knee. She instantly became a gaurd. And then she walked over to hyla and said "I used to be an adventurer like you, then i took an arrow to the knee just now. Hyla smacked her hard. Then they kissed for a long moment (Like 90000 hours) And the curse was broken. Then Buttnakhad ran over and peed on Fattyendorr and he laughed and peed on him back. Nut crushed him with his _. But suddenly a monster flew up and the darkness dissapeared and it was...MEKHI! he said i am mad at you gais fo leavin me out dis story! he got two magic beams in his hand and shot hyla in da butt. she said, "arhghh! the butt shot has awoken my inner monster! the hilk hugger! GRAAAAAAAAAH!" and transformed into this hairy thing with horns and hugged cerwin. she screamed, "DONT TOUCH MEEEeeeeeEEEEEeEEEeeEEEE!" and she turned into a hilk too. the two hilks flew upwards and slapped mekhi in da booty. he went "ahhh you beat me" and fell down and landed on pewdiepie. "GETT OFF MEEEEE" he screeched! but he couldnt cuz he was faaaat. mmmhmmmm... But he liked it so he held onto him and tey loved and made lovin. Then pewdiepie died of her fat rolls. Then the horror set in. Hyla was morbidly obese. Thus begining our true story. The quest to make her not fat. Chickendorr said "eeeeww, you are soooo unnatrac-trac!" and cerwin cried because she lurves ulfric and if ulfric don't lurrve her she will die aloooone.. So Cerwin had an idea, and downloaded a mod for ulfric to lurve her. Once she had the mod she divorced bumbbuttendorr and married ulfric. Hyla was jealous though. Her one true love Irileth had died and Lydia was getting old. Thus she began her quest to find Irileths body and ressurect her. Then she remembered she had died sometime so she typed prid and her code. Then resurrect her. Then everything went wrong. She was a zombie and then the zombie apocolypse had already. Everyone was REAL PISSED. HYLA YOU DUMB BUMM WE HATE UU! OMG she said. U guys suck. Butt. Fart. Ugly. All were said that day. Then every zombie died and they were still not happy. Everyone sucked on ulfric. Certain realized that he was cheating because everyone was suckling. Cerwin screamed BITTY little poop face! She screamed omg! Why would u do DAT?! Ohhhhhhh ooooh aahh. They all said. Hyla left and went over and started suck in on Irileth an Lydia. Yeah. That sounds right. That went to dragons reach and went at it on frothars bed. Oh yeah that's rare. Then Mekhi left with pewdie and chickenbuttendorr went off with the Hilk hugger. Cerwin and ulfric were alone. Except for Buttnakhad. So they rolled around in the snow.(if u know what I mean.). Then Buttnakhad was enjoying this until Mekhi and pewdie came back and they said thew were getting married. But pewdie changed his mind. He tried to hide it all these years, but he was coming out. "I LOVE BARREL!" OMG! That is so intense! they all screamed. Then stepano and Mekhi got married. They had like 20 kids and one was pewdie Jr. Buttnakhad and pewdie Jr. Were dating and get ready... DRAMABOMB! PEWDIE JR WAS A GURL! OMGG Elsewhere, pewdie was walking with barrel. They loved each other and they were playing amnesia and suddenly a broom was sticking out of barrel! "Nooooo barrel!" Pewdiepie screamed! "Pewds, I'm pregnant!" And then he died in Pewds hands. Noooooooo" hello no no no no no no no to do boob boob poop poop poop poop but but boo boo nope no ru um dirt dirt no rules no there are no rules what a big boob boob and you who and you are the 1 Direction's song what you are the 1 Direction's song what you are the 1 directions on what you are the 1 you know what I'm tired of this crap I'm done anyway we're getting back to the story all right here yo yo Pewds got up and scream end "who diiid dis?!" and it was Stefano because he was angry add to use he was angry at pew die hi no II lol lol yes lol yes you are a b*** computer what is the 1 computer. Then oncee barrel were. Pewds was so sad that he shot himsewf. Then as they all watched him die Buttnakhad and Pewdie Jr were going at it. They were later married. They had a wonderful wedding. Then Crewin died. She couldnt handle seeing her beloved son be married at such a young age. Then the healer ran in and tried to preform cpr. The healer was a orc with long flowing beutiful crisp golden hair that looked like a chicken nugget. When cerwin was finally pronounced dead the orc came over and said Hello my name is nugget. then she married chickenbuttfatendorr and they were happy and everything was the same. Then ulfric was mad because he was building up courage to kill chickenpooendorr and marry cerwin now he was sad. Then they all went outside and saw... THE WORLD WAS ENDIN! Then they ran into the orphanage and the only other one there was Runa and she was all some "If i kill one person i can solve so many problems!" then that was enough to make them all run away. Then a tornado flew by and swept up ulfric and he was sucked in and killed. Here's a preview of our fanfic; HES DEEEEAAD!" stephano said "if i cant have u den no one caaan!" and flew at pewdie with a knight helmet. pewdie slapped stephano away and he hit the ground and bounced. "that would've worked except i brougt someone wit me!" suddenly there was a rumbling sound as the amnesia monster jumped out the shadows. "AGGGGGGH" screamed pewds as he cried omg everybody was soo sad it was the saddest thing ever and everybody was screaming as Hyla's fat rolls engulfed the ran for his life. suddenly diepie saw a door and ran for his little life into it. also in that room was...HYLA AND LYDIA KISSIMG! Cirwen looked at them awkwardly still spazzing out on the floor WHYY she screamed WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO US CUZ YA NO IM LYKE L33+ n stuffs cirwen says and everyone was like oh I throw math hands up in da air sumtimes saying Yaoi gotta let's go...and den mizz coffee wiz LYKE you fatwa use reading stats goes guise and then every1 was like o ya then mizz coffeh cried cuz nobody wiz lissening 2 her and then mizz coffeh betchmuffin slapped Lydia n she wiz LYKE LISSIN 2 ME BROARMY and then everybody wuz LYKE omg mizz coffee likes pewds and she was like no eye dung you all craycray and then ireleth wuz LYKE use props gramma mizz coffe and she wuz like HELLZ NO and then everybody was LYKE y is mizz coffe in skyrim and so cirwen vomited on her shoes and mizz coffee gait scared and she run LYKE nb0diez bidniss but she die and den hyla wuz LYKE oh so dat happen and den hyla wuz like chickendoor u ratchet and so chicken door cried and made out with Lydia out of spite and they made sweet lovin. And then cirwen wuz LYKE o and hyla fuzzed chicken door outta dat ratchet hold and ulfric fell outta the saki and he wuz LYKE DO A BARREL ROLL FOR TALOS and so cirwen did what she she wuz tol but hyla got made because she thank talus is stanky so she hit cirwen wit a baseball bat n she fainz Yeah they can Finally, regarding the concept mentioned below, we should set aside some time to discuss what Irileth and lydia and hyla all ran into the castle and set up the imperial base and fired cannonballs in the sky. That was dumb cause they juss flew down and hit the ppl. one of those ppl was stephano and the pewds was all like oh so thats sad. then mekhi was like mann NOOOOOoOOOoooOOoOOOoooooooOOoOoOOooOoOoooooOoOoooo ooOooOo! Then they all got on their horses and rode off into the distence and riften exploded from behind them. Buttnakhad and Pewdie ran to their home in whiterun and waited for everyone else. And then Buttnakhad and Pewdie Jr had a daughter. They named her Buttpew. She was a fat girl. More fat than nugget. She took one step out the door and engulfed the wold in her fat rolls. When they finally launched her into space then Buttnakhad and Pewdie Jr decided they didnt want chillens. That is when Hyla bumbfattyendorr and nugget showed up! Nicki minaj showed up too, she was flyin round on a rainbow comin out her butt and she called everyone a stupid ho and flew off again and no one saw her since because Rainbow Dash flew next to her saying "YOU DISGRACE RAINBOWS" and brohoofed her in the face and she plummeted at the ground and died. The Cirwen fell from da skai and wuz like whaddup peepzzz and everyone wuz like o what u doin here? and she wuz like nuttin much just when back a cupple saves. Mizz Coffeh started to cry because she knew Cirwen would nev3r ever luv her. Cirwen wuz 2 good for ne1. Nugget started screamin at chickendoor to get her bellie sum ice cuz it wuz startine to hurt chickendoor wuz like omg u preggo as in lyke a j0ke and she wuz all serious and said she wuz with a little boi named Furlicks and chickendoor was like whos baby is it and she wuz all like it is HYLAS and hyla creamed and she wuz like HAO DID YOU GET MY SPERM and everybody looked at hyla wierd cuz they all thot she wuz all womin and nugget wuz lyke I DAWNT NEED YUR STOOPID SPERM I HAVE YOUR HAiR. Things were implied that day. Unmentionable things. Buttnakhed wwuz sick of bein suck of a pooshov3r. Pewdie Jr wuz always bossin him around and h3 wuz totally s!ck of it. so he clon3d pewdie jr and made PEWDIELIA. Pewdie jr wuz hartbr0ken and ll he could do all d y wuz lissen to blood on teh dancefler and cry and read ebony darkness dementia fanfic. He cryd tears of blood and drank orange moose..and thee non nugget went into labor and hadd fur licks he was a furry ho loved to lick his woohoo. Nugget Still hadn't gotten be ice for her tumtum so she threw a tantrum and vomited lava all over cirwen and cirwen died all over again. Miss coffeh cried and waz taken b Sven who tied her up and put his woohoo in her- anyways so while that was going on nugget was crying and hyla was like getchoa ass up heuh nugget and nugget wiz like whut and hyla tol nugget she needed to bring furlicks tah jarl bulgraff cuz that's where all da unwanted chillens go. Furlicks pissed himself and started crying and then licked himself Chukchi style. Nugget was like EWWW OMIGOSH GET AWAY FRUM ME YOU PERVVV and fur licks wiz like IM ONNY TOOOOOOO and hyla smacked him in da bootable and Ulfric came in and imprinted on Fur Licks and dey did it 4 the first time. Then fur licks died. His heart instantly exploded. OH MAY FRAKIN GARD! He laid there with a massive exploded hole in his cheset. Ulfric cried because he had imprinted on him. Then Buttnakhad WHENT to pewdie jr and said Im so sorry! then she spanked him in his bootay. Then he cried and showed her the ebony darkness fanfic. She cried and hugged him. Then PEWDIELLA came back. OHMAYGOOSHYOUSTUPIDWRATCHETSTANKYGETOUTTAMYFACEORU GONNAGETSOMSTANKYBOOTAYDUMBUGLYFATTYBUM! He pulled out his bow and aimed. Hey guys nuugget said. he shot her in da boob. then he were all som oh gosh. PEWDIELLA laguhed and screamed OUHYUSOWRATCHETSNAKYBOYOHMAYGOODTHATSTANKYWRATCHET ! then nugget screamed! OHHMYGOD! RAAAAR! Buttnakhad ran off with nuGget chasin him. Both of the pewdie gurls high fived and laughed as they walked off. The a wild Gandalf appeared! Hey gurls wanna travel to my hold capitol! He chased them up to jorrvaspoop and then njada aka nicki minaj was like hey stanky. then she took him down to her quarters. She later gave birf to a fricken ugly kid named gangaydo. He left and moved to DragonBall Z land. Then they got murried. Then Uthgerd came over and she was like hey wratchet and then she spanked chickendorr. Oh my gosh. not cool. Then hyla was like ha and her and cerwin and the pewdie gurls want on vacation to winterhold. Utgerd was talkin to chickendorr and he was like you stanky. She smacked him. chickendorr said mm-mmm guurl and slapped her back he said "who you be talkin fake lips you stanky dirty ratchet crust musty fake gurl ya whole head is just weaves where you shoppin, da thrif store? nuh uh you got so much plastic in you you could be a barbie gurl so dont be goin on me gurl, so SWURVE" OOOOH DANG. Lydia was there and she was all like ya. Meanwhile in winter hold... The Pewdie gurls are going to collage! So yeah. Then seven days later they killed dat one guy. Now there both archmages . Then Buttnakhad settled down with his to rich wives and ya. Then Nicki and gandalf was havin marage problems and were lyke mmm you wrachet. Then gandalf was like but hey. Wanna see my dragonborn! Whhooooo hooooo! Yeeeaah! Then Hyla chickendorr Cerwin and nugget showed up! Then they got into a huge fight! They totally beat Nicki minaj up no hard and she Cried as her fake lips and boobs exploded! Then she left and joined da DB. Then Gan Alf was so happy to be freed of his bondage he ran over and raped furlicks dead body. Ewwngandalf don't be Buttnakhad! Ermagawd Buttnakhad is cool said ulfric and Buttnakhad. Then when Cerwin saw ulfric she ran ova and spanked his Buttnakhad butt. Then he fell in the snow and he was sad. "So call me maybeee... ". And he died.

**EPILOGUE**

They all stood in the rain. Mud splattered as Mekhi and Buttnakhad trudged through the wet earth carrying Ulfric's body. Cirwin stood trembling, barely holding back tears. Buttnakhad and Mekhi carefully lowered his coffin into the ground. Hyla walked forwards and said "We will miss you. You are a great s-singer. I..." She stopped, hiccuping, unable to contain her anguish no more. She stumbled back to where she was, her head between Lydia and Irleth's shoulders, crying. Then, Chickendorr walked slowly up. He looked down, and said "At first I wasn't okay with your buttnakhadness, but now I know that you were just expressing yourself. Goodbye, my friend." And then he walked backed to the crowd of mourners. Cerwin walked up. Shaking, she said "I miss you. Goodbye. You will always be...in my heart." She refused to cry, so she just walked sway into the rain.

**THE END**

MOAR 2 COME!


End file.
